Recon
by SunnyDee13
Summary: SHIELD Agents, Clint and Natasha are given an assignment to find out about some suspicious activity that has been going on in an abandoned factory just outside of a small town. It's seems like a routine mission at first, but these two agents quickly realize that there is more to it then meets the eye. (Story is better than summery. TRUST ME!) Clint X Natasha One shot. Fluff.


  
**Reconnaissance** - noun A mission undertaken to obtain, by visual observation or other detection methods, information about the activities and resources of an enemy or potential enemy, or to secure data concerning the meteorological, hydrographic, or geographic characteristics of a particular area. Also called RECON.

Agents Clint Barton and Natasha Ramanoff were so familiar with this word they could define it all from memory. Not only that, but they were both masters at preforming it. SHIELD valued them for their skills of gathering crucial information without attracting any attention at all. And to top it off, they weren't bad fighters either. Natasha's martial arts knowledge and Clint's deadly accuracy made them the perfect team to go up again anybody they come across. The Marksmen could attack from a distance, while the spy was great in close ranged combat.

The location of their most recent mission was in a small town on the outskirts of New York City. It was a very small community unlike the big bustling "Big Apple" that neighbored it. The population of this tiny town was less than 300 and most, if not all of the residents were close friends with each other. Everyone knew everyone; all the children attended the one school in the town which went from Kindergarten all the way to 12th grade. This quiet peaceful place right next to the edge of the forest preserve was anything but crime filled. The most newsworthy stories were of car accidents, or maybe of a robbery at a local shop, but both were few and far between. Recently though, there have been rising numbers of reports of "Suspicious activity" in one of the towns old factory buildings. The building used to produce many different types of goods to be used throughout the town and even to ship out and sell to neighboring cities, but over the years funds to keep the factory running diminished and, as a result, it had to be shut down. It has long since been abandoned which makes the recent activity there seem all the more strange.

SHIELD had heard of these reports and, for whatever reason, Fury deemed it to be something worth checking out. He assigned the mission to his two top agents, and they were soon transported to their destination. They were dropped off in the middle of the town. It looked much less obvious if they were dropped their rather than right in front of the factory itself. And, of course, if anything was going on inside the building, the two agents didn't want to alarm the townsfolk. They were both somewhat in disguise. Well... rather than their uniforms they wore regular clothes: Simple jeans and a t-shirt. They both also wore sunglasses; Natasha's had red tinted lenses, while Clint's were colored blue. Natasha carried a purse, which inside she held her various weapons. Clint had a briefcase, which carried his bow and quiver.

They both looked like any other normal everyday citizen.

It was nearing dusk, and as soon as night fell, that was when the two agents were going to make their move. They quickly located the factory on the handheld hologram map, which was cleverly disguised as a cell phone, but it was still too early for them to attempt anything right now.

"We should scout out the area." Clint said. "Maybe we can get some information from the locals."

"Sounds like a plan." Natasha replied.

The agents agreed to do their scouting in a small diner which was along the street they were walking down. They walked inside, and were greeted by a peppy blonde waitress with a friendly smile. She welcomed them in, led them to a table, and gave them menus. She then left, giving them a moment to examine the list of food and drinks the diner offered. The two agents didn't plan on eating. They would probably order a drink to avoid looking odd or raising suspicions. That was another thing about this town. It has been known that whenever someone has acted... out of the ordinary, the locals tend to get very weary of them rather quickly. It happens a lot with out-of-towner's and passersby. The waitress soon returned and asked if they'd like anything. They each ordered a soda and the waitress confirmed and then walked away. Clint and Natasha were sitting near the front corner of the room, right next to the counter lined with stools. A man at the counter has seen the two agents when they walked in, and automatically knew that they were not from around town. The man turned around on his stool, and faced the agents.

"Aye, who are you guys?" He asked, "I 'avent see ya 'round these parts."

Both Clint and Natasha noticed the man's Irish accent.

"We're not." Clint said, "We're just passing through."

"Oh! Were ya from then?"

"New York City." Natasha replied. The waitress returned with the two drinks and politely set them down on the table in front of the agents. She told them to enjoy, and then walked across the room taking the order from another table.

"Ah, The big apple!" The man said in reply to Natasha. "City of excitement! Now, where would ya two be goin'? Ain't New York the place everyone wants to be?"

"We're taking a road trip." Natasha lied to the man. "Just making a quick stop."

"Know of any place that would sell GSP input cables?" Clint added.

"Sorry." The man replied. "A lot of the technology in this place is imported from out of town. Ever since the old factory went to hell, we've had to pay more money to get the things we need."

_'Exactly as planned.'_ Clint thought to himself. He and Natasha exchanged a glance, which went unnoticed by the man.

"What factory?" Natasha asked making it seems as though they knew nothing about it.

"The factory on the edge of town. It used to make loads of products to supply all the stores and eateries, but a few years ago it got shut down for... Insignificant funds..."

"What do you mean by that?" Clint said.

The man's eyes looked up and down the diner, checking if anyone else was within range.

"Well if you're askin' me, I say that the shutdown is part of some big conspiracy." He said. "A few days before the factory went down, the owner mysteriously vanished; Just disappeared into nowhere. Nobody has seen him since."

"You think he skipped town?" Natasha said.

"Nay! He loved this place. He said he never wanted to leave. He was even best friends with the town mayor."

"So why would he disappear?" Clint replied.

"Nobody knows, but I 'ave a feeling that it 'as somethin' to do with the suspicious activity inside the factory." The Irish man continued. "It all seems very strange."

The two agents and the Irish man both continued chit chatting for a bit as they finished their drinks. Looking outside, both Natasha and Clint notice that dusk was approaching. They said goodbye to the man, and left a tip for the waitress before they left. Outside the diner, Natasha looked over at Clint.

"GPS Input cables? Really?" She said. "You're horrible at techno-babble."

"Hey, it got us some information didn't it?"

"Alright. I'll give you this one." Natasha replied.

When night fell Clint and Natasha were both outside the factory standing behind a chain-link fence. They had their weapons and were ready for anything that could be thrown their way.

"We should split up. Cover more ground." Natasha suggested.

Clint agreed. "This can be the rendezvous."

"Right."

They looked around to see if there were any cameras, but did not spot any. They then climbed the fence, and dropped over to the other side.

"I'll get left, you take right." Clint said.

"Good luck partner." Natasha responded.

Natasha took off to the right, and entered in through an entrance which was already half open. It was rather dark inside but the spy managed through the interior without much problem. The whole place looked to be abandoned. There was nothing of interest, and the floor was littered with remnants of the machines that were once here. Pieces of scrap metal, single screws and bolts and the occasional rusted tool was all that was seen. Natasha listened closely for anything out of the ordinary. It seemed to her that it was far too quiet. Natasha continued into a room with was slightly brighter than the earlier one. The room had a sky light in the ceiling and the moonlight from above was illuminating it. The spy moved forward into the room. She stopped when she heard a splashing sound beneath her feet. She looked down, and saw a liquid all over the floor. It didn't look like water. The spy also noted an odd smell in the air... And then it hit her.

"Gasoline."

Moments later, Natasha heard footsteps coming from the left hallway. She hid, making sure she was out of sight from whoever was here. She knew that it wasn't Clint. The footsteps were far too heavy to be his. The steps got closer, and louder. When the figure entered the room, Natasha recognized it as the man from the diner. The Irish man they had talked to. The man laughed quietly before reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a book of matches. He struck one on the back of the box, and raised it up, staring at it briefly.

"Ha Ha Ha! Goodbye Agents!" He said. With that, he threw the match on the floor into the gasoline, igniting the room into flames. The man then quickly turned tail and hurried back down the hallway.

Natasha hastily stood up, rushing out of the room, while she also pulled out her communicator.

"Clint! It's a set up!"

"What?" Clint said.

"Just get out of here!" Natasha replied. As she ran, she realized that the whole building had a line of gasoline running through it, leading down to the back corner of the room she first entered. She quickly saw where the fire was headed; to a large pile of dynamite. Suddenly, the flames rushed into the room, and began heading towards the explosives. "Get out - Ahh!" The whole building had started to collapse. A large piece of the ceiling fell, nearly hitting Natasha and ended up blocking her path, forcing her to turn the other way. She looked for another method out of the building, but the fire was quickly burning up all the oxygen and made breathing very difficult. She started coughing and gasping for air.

"Nat? Nat!" Clint said through the communicator. "Nat, Answer me!"

* * *

When Clint didn't hear a reply on the other end of the line, he automatically got worried. Without a second thought, he began running down a hallway that was close by. He continued running, until he saw an orange glow on one of the walls, trailed by dense clouds of smoke.

"Nat!" Clint yelled, when he entered into the room filled with blazing flames. He worked his way around the burning hot embers, and called out Natasha name again. The only sound that Clint heard was a gasping cough. At the sound of it, He began looking around the room in search of his partner, while he continually kept calling her name to get her to answer him and ensure him that she was okay.

The building was crumbling even worse than before. More and more pieces of it were falling and crashing onto the ground with loud metallic clanks. Natasha knew that they didn't have much time before the fire would reach and ignite the explosives, but smoke inhalation and the intense heat of the fire itself made her fall to the floor, too weak to get back up. She could hear Clint's voice shouting her name, but when she tried to respond all that came out was coughs as her lungs tried to take in what little air was left. She tried to stay awake and aware, but the lack of oxygen made that a very hard task. She was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Natasha!" Clint called, when he found the agent on the floor. He immediately took action, and lifted her off the floor. Seeing that she was too weak to walk, he picked her up, and carried her as he tried to find a way out of the blazing building. "Hold on! I'm getting' us out of here!"

Clint ran swiftly yet carefully to try to navigate him and Natasha out of the intense flames that were quickly surrounding them. The impenetrable smoke was getting much worse, and the heat was growing more intense as the moments passed. Clint saw an opening in the fire barrier, leading to the exterior of the factory, and made a mad dash for it. Just as he got close to the opening, the fire spread and completely encircled him and Natasha. They were trapped. Clint began to have a very hard time breathing due to the fire burning up the oxygen that both of the agents so desperately needed. Not having any other choice, Clint jumped through the ring of fire. Making it out of the building which was now completely engulfed in burning embers, Clint started running hurriedly away from the flames carrying Natasha to safety.

As he ran towards the fence that enclosed the perimeter, Clint heard noises resonating from the building itself. He knew what was going to follow the sounds, and he quickly ducked down to the ground, his arms wrapped tightly around Natasha, shielding her from what was coming. Seconds after they were on the ground, the building behind them exploded in a large, destructive blast, sending debris in all directions. With the Explosion came an intense wave of heat that rushed over the ground the agents. For Clint, this all seemed to have lasted a lifetime, when in reality all of this happened in a matter of 10 seconds or less.

When the detonation ended and the wreckage had settled, Clint lifted his head and sighed with relief. He still kept his arms around Natasha. After a few moments she coughed and opened her eyes, taking in a sharp breath.

Clint was breathing heavily; partly from being tired due to the hurried running and secondly, and most predominantly, from worrying about Natasha.

"Clint..." Natasha said, her voice still sounding a bit weak.

"It's alright Nat... It's alright." Clint replied to his partner. "We're safe... you're safe."

Natasha lifted her hand, and placed it on Clint's arm. "Tha... Thank you."

The two agents didn't speak anything else. They just laid there, both feeling thankful that the other was okay. Silence lingered between them, the only sounds they could hear being the crackling of the fire that was still burning on the wreckage of the building and each other labored breathing. They stayed there in each other's embrace while they both regained their strength.

* * *

**I love this Pairing so much! They are just to adorable! **  
Clintasha is My favorite pairing ever... It's written in the stars, damn it!  
I hope you enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it!

The majority of this was made up on the spot. I'm not even sure if there is a tiny town on the outskirts of Newyork city, but hey, it worked for the story! I'm pretty sure no such city exists in that location XD

Please leave me a comment! I love hearing from all my readers, and I really appreciate ALL of your feedback!


End file.
